Years Gone By
by VIII
Summary: Sequel to Insanity At Its Best. Riku gets an unexpected visitor and Roxas sees off an exfriend. [You know the pairing already.]


I finally got around to making the sequel! If you didn't know this is the sequel to _Insanity At Its Best_. This is for all the loyal fans who stuck around for the first one.

P.S. If you didn't read the first story then I suggest you should or you'll be totally lost.

**Disclaimer**You know the drill. D:

**&&&**

"Prisoner #5698, you have a visitor."

The grimy, iron bar door screeched open as a man in his late twenties stepped out, not enough bothering to shield his dulled turquoise eyes from the blinding florescent lights above. As protocol, the pale man held his wrists up and passively allowed the guard to strap the metal cuffs on.

With a gentle push, the prisoner was escorted to the visitor dock.

Upon entry, the silver-haired man perked up. Beyond the plastic wall between them, there sat a flaxen-haired woman adorn in a pristine, white sun dress with a young dirty blond toddler in her lap, playing with a crimson firetruck.

The woman's cerulean eyes sparked with life as the man seated himself down and picked up the small, black telephone.

"Hey, Namine. How long has it been? Five years now?"

Namine picked up her own phone and replied to his unanswered question.

"I know it has, Riku. I would have come to visit sooner, but these past few years have been quite eventful. As you might have heard, Roxas finally attained his title of CEO."

"Wonderful." said Riku flatly as Namine giggled.

"I still see that you and he still don't see eye to eye."

"Well, I did kidnap his girlfriend after all."

Silence fell over the two; both reminiscing about that horrid Valentine's Day. Namine shuddered in her orange plastic chair.

That was a day she would have rather forgotten.

Suddenly, the child in her lap shifted and pressed his tiny fingers against the thick artificial glass, cooing softly. Riku smiled tenderly at the small lad.

"And who may I ask is this?"

Namine laughed and detached the boy from the ledge of the table.

"This is my son, Naruto. Now, Naruto-kun say hi to Riku."

Naruto clutched his mother's dress, shyly waving his hand at Riku. The man returned the kind gesture with own.

"He usually isn't so shy with strangers. He's actually the opposite. Loud, rambunctious, and the biggest troublemaker ever!"

Namine brushed her child's bangs away from his face and pressed a light kiss against his head. Naruto's body relaxed and nuzzled his mother's neck.

"He looks exactly like you, Namine. Is he your only child?"

"Not for long. I'm actually expecting my new baby six months from now."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Once again, silence fell over the adults. Naruto had excused himself from his mother's lap and occupied himself by playing with his toy.

"So...how's Kairi and the others? What happened to them?"

"Oh geez! I almost forgot to tell you! Kairi and Sora got married two years ago and are expecting their first child this spring. Olette and Hayner are married too and are now living in California. Selphie and Pence did try dating, but decided to remain friends in the end."

"And where's Roxas now? I figured he'd accompanied you here."

The blond cast her eyes down to her lap; her once smiling, rosy lips turned down into a frown.

"He had some business to attend to."

"And that would be?"

"He went to Cleo's trial."

**&&&**

The courtroom was chattering in anxious. It had been five years and finally, the sentencing of Cleo Leona was to be complete.

From where Roxas sat, he was able to observe all action. In the far corner in the upper part of the room, sat the Leona family who had hung their heads in shame. Not only had was their daughter a criminal, but the news of her escapades to the family's stock holders caused them to go bankrupt.

A disaster which Roxas quickly avoided.

In the absolute front was Cleo herself, clad in orange with the number 5486 imprinted on her back. Maybe if it was under different circumstances, Roxas would have laughed, but that was not the case.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Sarutobi." Hollered the bailiff as a frail-looking old man, with a few gray patches of hair on his balding scalp, emerged from a door on the left.

"You may now be seated."

In unison, the crowd seated themselves, ready from the verdict to be stated. The Jury soon filed in; grim expressions already giving the dreaded answer.

A plump woman with short brown locks rose to her feet; a single document in hand.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Ms. Cleo Leona, guilty of kidnapping, blackmailing, murder in the 2nd of Mr. Haruno Sari, the keeper of Warehouse 13, and attempted murder of Ms. Nasumi Namine."

Instead of weeping like most offenders would, Cleo merely gave a cold smile. Judge Sarutobi rose from the bench, glaring dangerously at the young woman.

"In the case of the state verses Ms. Cleo Leona, I sentence you to the highest penalty. Death."

The family of the deceased Mr. Haruno clapped and whistled in joy, cheering that this was that witch's just reward for killing their kin. As the police went to remove Cleo from the court, she turned her head and stared straight at Roxas, smiling; her eyes flashing with love.

After all these years of jail time, she still loved the man who sent her there.

"I. Love. You." She mouthed as she neared the door that held her fate behind its hard oak exterior. He shuddered at her creepiness, averting his gaze else where.

"This court is now adjourned!"

**&&&**

"There's no doubt in my mind that she will be sentenced to death."

Namine paled.

"Don't talk like that, Riku. Even if she did try to do me harm, that's not something to say about someone."

"You're too soft sometimes, Namine."

"I guess you're right, but it was how my mother taught me to be and I'm determined to keep her teachings in mind."

A sudden jingle from her purse alerted her that someone was trying to contact her.

"Sorry, Ri. It's probably Roxas."

"No problem."

With a smile, Namine flipped her phone open.

"_Moshi, Moshi."_

"_Namine? Are you still talking to **him**?"_

"_Yes, dear. Are you coming to pick Naruto and I up now?"_

"_Yeah, so get ready."_

"_Okay. See you soon, love."_

With a snap, the phone was once again hidden within the confines of Namine's Coach bag.

"Roxas is coming to pick us soon."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Only the chattering of other visitors filled their ears as their time together ticked away. Riku stared intently at Namine while the said woman watched her son making noises that resembled that of a firetrucks' siren.

"Look, Namine...I want to apologize for all that I've done to you. I played with your emotions, made you cry, and almost got you killed. I was stupid, selfish kid. If anyone should die, it should be me."

Namine, to say the least, was startled by the sudden outburst. Though she desperately tried to hate him; her kind nature refused to yield such intolerable behavior. She was a woman now and didn't need to act like a child.

"You shouldn't talk like that. Greed is a common thing among human beings. You were reeled in by Cleo's plot for power. It wasn't your fault to begin with, so no more talk about death, okay?"

She flashed him a genuine smile and Riku felt his heart beat faster. No matter what happened to this girl, she always managed to pull out a grin in the end.

"Namine! Naruto!"

"Dad!"

The energetic blond attached himself to his father's legs. Roxas picked up his son and kissed his forehead. Namine rushed over as well and gave her husband a sweet, tender kiss.

"Namine, I want you to take Naruto to the car and wait there until I come. I have some business to attend to."

Namine looked between both Riku and Roxas and did as she was asked, leaving the two enemies to chat.

Roxas proceeded to take Namine's chair as riku began to speak.

"Why have you come here?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

The prisoner blinked in confusion. Thank him? What had he done to receive such words from the hot-headed CEO? He almost got his wife killed for Christ's sake!

"Thank me?"

"Yes...for everything. If it wasn't for you or Cleo, Namine and I would have never realized our feelings for each other. Namine is the best thing that ever happened to me and I wanted to thank you for that push out of denial."

"Your welcome...I guess. So...does that mean we're still rivals?"

Roxas stood up and brushed his suit of invisible dust particles.

"Nah, I'm not some punk ass kid anymore."

"Heh. I can see that clearly now."

"Well, I gotta go. Namine's gonna kill me if I keep her waiting anymore. She's restless sometimes. Probably the baby or something like that. Later, Riku!"

As Roxas was about to step out the door, Riku shot up from his chair, making it clatter to the sterile, white tiled floor.

"Wait, Roxas!"

Roxas gave him a sideways glance.

"Yeah?"

"Since I'm probably not going to get out of here, take care of Namine for me."

The blond porcupine smirked and flashed the thumbs up sign.

"You got it."

With that said, Roxas pushed open the doorway, leaving both Riku, Cleo, and that horrible Valentine's Day behind forever and ventured to his awaiting family.

**&&&**

Crappy ending? I hope not. Well, there you have it! That one-shot sequel I promised, so enjoy it. Sorry if I didn't mention much of the others', but this chapter was only for Roxas, Namine, and Riku.

Yes, I'm also aware that I used Naruto names. Love that show!

R&R


End file.
